A Day at the Office
by thusspakekate
Summary: Pansy pays head Auror Potter a visit at the office. Pretty freakin' fluffy.


**Author's Note: This is a ficlet written for a challenge at Hogwarts-is-Home over on livejournal. This is a slightly expanded and cleaned up version of the original.**

**This is so fucking fluffy, its basically cotton candy.**

* * *

><p>"Why are you here?" Harry asked sharply, looking at her over the rim of his glasses. He stole a quick glance around the office to see if any of his coworkers were watching.<p>

"I'm here," Pansy replied coolly, "because you're head Auror and I've got a dark wizard to report."

Harry leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms."Sure you're not confusing someone else with yourself?" he asked smugly.

"Very funny, Potter," Pansy sniffed haughtily. "Good to see you haven't lost your charming sense of humor."

Potter sighed and pulled a piece of parchment from his desk. He didn't know what Pansy's game was, but it would be easier to just indulge her than try to get her to leave. "All right. Please describe this _dark wizard._"

"Well," Pansy began breezily, taking a parchment weight from Harry's desk and pretending to examine it. "He's a tall bloke with unruly black hair, gorgeous green eyes, and an _obscenely_ large cock."

Harry pinched the bridge of his nose in an attempt to look annoyed. He hoped that his hand would hide his smile. He really shouldn't be encouraging her behavior, he was at _work _for Merlin's sake.

"Also, he's the biggest arsehole I have _ever_ met." Pansy added coldly.

Harry's smile faded. "What did I—I mean—What did this _dark_ wizard do to make you think that?"

"When you file my report, you're going to have to include the date, aren't you?" Pansy asked, setting the parchment weight down and raising her eyebrows.

"Of course," Harry blinked, "but what does that matter?"

"The date, Potter," Pansy sighed impatiently. Sweet Salazar, the man was thick. "Look at the bleeding date."

Harry glanced at his desk calender for the first time in weeks. The day's date was circled in a red ink.

"Oh shit, Pants. I'm sorry! It's just been so busy here at work these past few—I didn't even—I—"

Pansy held up her hand to stop him. "Spare me, Harry. I knew what I was getting myself into when I married you. You were thirty minutes late to our wedding, after all, so I don't know why I'd expect you to remember our first anniversary." Her voice had gone soft with hurt. She stopped and turned away slightly, steeling her voice before she continued. "Luckily, for us, I'm always prepared. We've got reservations at Le Chat Noir tonight at eight."

"Oh Merlin, Pansy, I really am sorry. You know this doesn't mean—I mean, you know that I—" Harry tried in vain to stumble through an apology, but everything sounded so lame. He didn't know how to verbalize the guilt and horror that he felt. He carded his hands through his hair in frustration.

Pansy's expression softened as she watched her husband's frustration with himself grow. She took his hand and stroked it with her thumb. "I know, darling. It's understand. I know how important your work is to you. But I just need to know that I am too."

Harry stood and crossed the desk to her. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her tightly to his chest, hoping his embrace would say all the things that he couldn't. "You know you are. I love you, Pansy Parkinson-Potter."

Pansy melted into his embrace. "Just, promise me you wont be late tonight," she said into his chest.

Harry brushed a stray piece of hair behind her ear and kissed the top of her head. "I promise."

Pansy stole a quick glace around the office to make sure no one was watching. When she was sure that everyone was otherwise occupied, she pulled Harry down to her and gave her husband-of-one-entire-year a proper anniversary snog. When they pulled apart minutes later, Pansy's usually perfect hair was in disarray and Harry's glasses were crooked. He straghtened them and smiled, placing a final kiss on her small, up-turned nose.

"See you at eight?"

Pansy gathered her things and walked towards the exit, swaying her hips widely, knowing that Harry was watching her leave. When she reached the door, she paused.

"Oh and Harry," Pansy said over her shoulder, "I recommend you do some shopping between now and dinner. Don't bother showing up with anything less than 10 karats."

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews are good karma.<strong>


End file.
